


That Guy Friend He Fucked

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Comedy, Day 4: Confessions / Mutual Pining, Funny, Gay Sex, Humor, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, gay friends, too gay to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kurodaiweek Day 4 Confessions/Mutual Pinning</p><p>It’s not that Daichi is a horny bastard and wanted to get laid by Tetsurou. Okay, Daichi is a horny bastard who wants to get laid by Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Guy Friend He Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Dumping another crap story from my time capsule. Read at your own risk.

The space was small, it was rather dark and cramped but Daichi almost did not notice all of this. All his senses were absorbed in the wet and warm feeling in his jaw as Tetsurou sucked into his skin. It did not take long before he could feel the warmth moving upward finally meeting his mouth. Daichi complied and parted his lips as he felt Tetsurou’s tongue entering his mouth in swirling motion. Daichi likes the feeling of Tetsurou’s tongue inside his mouth and eventually responded to the torrid kiss.

 

One of his hands is in the back of Tetsurou’s head as the other is holding unto Tetsurou’s muscular arm. Daichi could feel one of Tetsurou’s hands, he ain’t sure if it is left or right, snaking under his shirt. He could feel it snaking from his belly to his chest until it reaches one of his nipples and felt Tetsurou’s fingers pinching it. Daichi moaned at the sensation against the kiss that he could feel his member getting hard just with the simple ministration.

 

Daichi is feeling hot inside that he bucked his hips forward. He never wanted to act some whore, and a part of his mind still not comfortable with making out inside the janitor’s closet. But damn, Tetsurou makes him go crazy. Yes, Daichi knows he wanted sex and maybe he’ll get it this time… or not?... Suddenly, without a warning, Tetsurou pulled out to the kiss, his hands leaving Daichi’s body too. It took Daichi two seconds or three before finally realizing what occurred. He looked into Tetsurou, it was dark but he could still see the surprised-disbelieving frown in Tetsurou’s face.

 

“I think we should go.” Tetsurou muttered low and cold as immediately opening the door going out leaving Daichi dumbfounded.

 

‘What the hell was that?’ Daichi questioned in his mind, pissed and disappointed. Fixing his self a little to at least look presentable he got out of the janitor’s closet trailing behind Tetsurou.

This has been one of their reoccurring activities for the past two weeks since the night they had sexed. Heard that right, the ever playboy-man-whore-pussy-addict Kuroo Tetsurou just fucked Sawamura Daichi, who does not have a pussy at all.

 

It’s not like Daichi minded at all. He in fact loved it. Daichi always had feelings for Tetsurou, and it is not the platonic kind. So when Tetsurou slept with him, it was like a dream come true. It was like taking their relationship to a whole new level. Two guy friends fucking each other are totally not in the same level as just ordinary guy friends; although Daichi dreamed it a little different from how it actually occurred. Let’s just say Daichi preferred a different order of things in his fairytale with Tetsurou. He had always wanted a love confession first, then they go on romantic dates, and when they are more comfortable with their relationship, they could take it further and have a hot-romantic-sex – That’s how Daichi always imagined it. But hell to the no! The hot-he –ain’t-sure-if-romantic-sex came first, and there are no signs of love confessions or romantic dates. Nothing at all. As in nothing.

 

But even if it did not went in that order. Daichi knows that he still couldn’t wish for a better way. Because hey! That was practically the best night of his life next to when his dad brought home his very first bike. Daichi couldn’t forget it even if he wants to, and he never really wanted to forget it on the very first place.

 

There are many words for Daichi to describe that night. But he’d probably describe it best through Tetsurou; for Tetsurou was great that night. Daichi assumed that Tetsurou in bed will be like… Well he really does not know what to expect from Tetsurou before they did it. But all he knows is that Tetsurou is just right; not too gentle, those are for women; but not too hardcore, not as pig-like as it was in porn at least. Tetsurou’s force was just right and pleasurable for both of them. Yes, there is pain but it’s not like he was disabled the day before, although it hurts like hell! It’s expected! But anyhow, to Daichi the pain is still worth it.

 

Daichi wondered if there is a chance that what happened the night two weeks ago will happen again. It might turn out a one-time thing. Maybe it was only a one night stand to Tetsurou, but to Daichi, that night was special. But despite that, Daichi is old enough to know that not all things will work out the way he really wants it to be. He had prepared himself by the next morning that Tetsurou might regret it. Although Daichi does not want any of that, because he’s fucking in love with his bestfriend remember?

 

But it couldn’t be just sex right?... Because Tetsurou held him that night till they sleep, because Tetsurou was still beside him smiling sweetly when he woke up and kissed him good morning. Well, not exactly when he woke up, but he still got the morning kiss. Because Tetsurou was so caring to him, and that Tetsurou is still there. Daichi still holds on that there must be something more to it.

 

Yes, Daichi is an assuming-head-over-heels-fool thinking that his supposedly unrequited love is not totally one-sided. And surely, it does help that Tetsurou would steal kisses in him when they are alone and touch him in places Tetsurou didn’t dared before. And Daichi is just being Daichi, it is a given that he always lose his sanity in Tetsurou’s touches. So it is not a surprise that eventually a small peck will turn into hot making out session. But it will only go that far, they never really get into the real action. And it was always Tetsurou who will back out.

 

It’s like the worst feeling ever! While Tetsurou is the one who will effortlessly make him excited and put him to his edge, but it was also Tetsurou who will leave him behind. So that confuses Daichi more. It’s like Tetsurou wanted it but he does not. It also does not help that Tetsurou will always have this bewildered expression whenever they stop like Tetsurou just realized that what he was doing was totally insane. It almost feels like Tetsurou will always regret it every time he ravishes Daichi. And that frustrated Daichi, that frustrated him so much.

 

It’s not that Daichi is a horny bastard and wanted to get laid by Tetsurou. Okay, Daichi is a horny bastard who wants to get laid by Tetsurou. But he can’t help it; he’s a man and madly in love! Gay or not? Men love sex. But of course it is more than that. Daichi does not want sex to just anyone with a cock, he’s rather choosy. He only wants Tetsurou’s cock, nothing more.

 

Daichi thought about their situation, he thought about it a lot more often than what he is going to eat for the day. He thought that it’s alright if Tetsurou only treat him a friend with benefits if it can’t be helped. He thought that it might be for the better if they will not get into sexing anymore and just the kissing and touching – because it is better than not getting anything from Tetsurou although how much he really want it. It’s not like he can force Tetsurou to sleep with him again. He will never do that. Besides, sex with mutual desire from both parties feels better right? But? Damn! This situation is making him go psycho…

 

\--------

 

Since Daichi is pretty much stupid in terms of mistakenly-fucking-your-friend-situation. He knows that he cannot solve this alone. That’s why he finally decided to seek help from another person. Daichi’s choice might not be the best option; but does he have an option in the first place? Suga will be all sugary and excited to play the role of fairy godmother. He might give Asahi a heart attack. And he definitely doesn’t want to hear a lecture from Iwaizumi. Tetsurou will be hospitalized in no time if he tells Yuuji. Like he can even ask Moniwa about anything sexually related. Nakashima might say something that makes total sense but will not be helpful in the end. Ushiwaka will be Ushiwaka. He doesn’t want to know what Bokuto’s advice will be. And he definitely doesn’t want Daishou to know any part of it. So which leaves him…

 

“Give him some time.” Oikawa said while fixing his hair in the mirror. Oh please, how many times did Oikawa tried to fix his hair? It’s not like there is much difference after he touched his precious hair; it always looks the same.

 

“In no time, he will long for it. And the longer the longing the more ferocious the fucking will be.” Sometimes Daichi preferred it if Oikawa will not talk at all. His choices of words are rather… too vulgar for Daichi’s liking. Daichi questions how Oikawa managed not to have a single slander case filed to him.

 

“You think?” Daichi asked still doubtful of Oikawa’s words.

 

“Everybody knows that Kuroo is not called a male cat in heat for nothing… That man is raging with testosterone more than a normal man have, and he has like endless supply of semen in his sac.” Oikawa informed. He almost regret confining to him, maybe Ikejiri could had provided him more relevant insights. No, definitely not.

 

“You could seduce him...” Oikawa suggested moving closer wide eye and big smile, Daichi moved back a little because of the sudden proximity and he’s quite scared of Oikawa. Daichi blinked at Oikawa’s facial expression. If Oikawa has bunny ears, it was standing right now in excitement.

 

“The more the teasing, the more he cannot control himself and in no time you will unleash Kuroo the sex machine!” Oikawa ended his statement with his arms wide open like the speech of the contestants in pageant proclaiming in which effin city-never-heard-of they came from.

 

“Are you sure it will work?”

 

“Oh come on, you can do it. I could teach you if you like. I am the master of the Art of Seduction.” Oikawa said while doing a dramatic post like those girls in Moulin Rouge. Daichi is  afraid of what Oikawa will teach him. And knowing Oikawa, he will be forced to learn that certain art.

 

“Oh, Daichi you’re here! What are you guys talking about?” It was Suga. Damn! Daichi almost forgot how Oikawa and Suga are like together every now and then doing their crazy Oikawa-&-Suga-Happy-Time which anyone don’t want to be part of it, although those two would love it that everyone will join them. And in most cases, someone has to be forced to be with them.

 

“Daichi was asking…” Oikawa was cut by Daichi before he could even finish.

 

“I was just asking Oikawa where he bought his face moisturizer. I would love to get one for myself!” Daichi blurted out of panic. Okay? Face moisturizer? How the hell did that came up? He’s not even using one.

 

“Oh really? Is it the moisturizer that I gave you?” Suga peered looking very amused. Daichi just smiled, but damn he’s so nervous. He still does not trust Oikawa fully.

 

“I think it is...” Oikawa just said. It was a relief, at least he still did not tell Suga about the Tetsurou situation.

 

“Good timing! I just bought extras!” Suga announced looking very excited as he look into his large bag trying to get something out of it.

 

“Since it is your first try, I’ll give it to you for free. After seven days, you’ll  notice that your skin will be smoother, softer, and more radiant.” Suga said presenting a large container of cream in his hands. And he said in a manner like he is in a thirty second commercial – so typical of Suga.

 

“Oh thanks Suga.” Daichi took the container from Suga’s hands and also gave the other man a smile. Daichi wondered for a second if this moisturizer that Suga gave him is a foot cream. Like he cares anyway, Regina George’s facial skin became smoother with that cream and made Aaron Samuels cling to her more. He might as well use it and eventually Tetsurou will find his face smoother, softer, and radiant, and then… yeah, he will get that dick. The thought made Daichi laugh like an old hag inside his mind.

 

“Let’s put the moisturizer in Daichi now!” Oikawa suddenly exclaimed. What the fuck?!

 

“Yes good idea! But first, he needs a facial scrub!” Suga cried out in excitement clapping his hands happily.

 

In no time, Daichi felt someone grabbed his shoulders and drag him to the spa room. Yes, there is a spa room in their flat, courtesy of Oikawa. Daichi wanted to protest but he knows that the moment he was caught by these two, there really is no point in escaping. No wonder these two are like bffs, Daichi thought. They almost have the same bizarre hobbies. Wait a minute; did he just get dragged into one of those Oikawa-&-Suga-Happy-Time? With those two with him, Daichi knows for sure that he will be gayer than gay after this.

 

In the end, he finally decided that he will go with Oikawa’s idea and seduce Tetsurou. The truth was, it was more like he was forced by Oikawa. Well, there really was nothing wrong with trying right? After all, Oikawa assured him that he’s more than ready to make Tetsurou’s cock hard by just picking a pencil. He may have gotten a degree of seduction from Oikawa, but Daichi decided he will not do any of those leg-spreading-head-banging-mouth-purring that Oikawa demonstrated. He decided that he will do it his way. But of course, he will not tell Oikawa that.

 

When Tetsurou invited him to go to the amusement park, Daichi yelped in excitement inside. First of all, everybody knows how much he loves going to amusement parks. And secondly, it is a given that Daichi always want to spend almost every single of his fucking time with Tetsurou. And lastly, okay the third reason is kind of making him nervous; that was like a perfect opportunity to do the plan.

 

\--------

 

Tetsurou looked in hilarity as he handed Daichi a cone of ice cream. Daichi’s impression light up to this, something Tetsurou had noticed. Tetsurou thought that this is like the third cone Daichi had. Tetsurou also thought that this must be one of those days where Daichi is having his bizarre extreme appetite for ice cream when he was known for disliking sweet food. But he tends to break that pattern once in a while, and it appears this is one of those days. Tetsurou gazed upon Daichi as his tongue maneuver in the cold sweet treat. It seems that Daichi is truly enjoying his ice cream, pretty much like a child. Somehow, Tetsurou thought that he like it whenever Daichi breaks his sweet tooth pattern.

 

Tetsurou is obliviously observing his friend as he consumes the frozen sweet until none of it was left. Right after Daichi had finished eating the cone of ice cream, the first thing that came to Tetsurou’s mind is the condition of Daichi’s throat. “Are you thirsty?” Tetsurou asked as he handled the bottle of water he was consuming to Daichi. Daichi took the bottle in his hands and lead the opening to his mouth as Tetsurou also guided it without taking his grip away from the bottle. Some of their fingers brushing slightly with each other as Tetsurou assist Daichi into drinking.

 

When Daichi felt like he just drank enough water, he let go of the bottle. Tetsurou without a second thought also drank from the bottle and consume some of the water in it. The moment he took his lips away from the bottle, Tetsurou froze. Did they just have an indirect kiss? It looks like they actually did. What’s wrong with it anyway? They had shared many bottles of water together in the past. God knows how much did Daichi tried to steal cola or coffee from Tetsurou.

 

The gesture has always been natural and brotherly, but why does he now feels like he was acting some sort of a B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D all of the sudden. Even then whole going to the amusement park now appears to Tetsurou as a very couple-like activity that he and Daichi is doing together. This is not the first time they went here together, nor the first time did they go here only the two of them. But it is the first time they went out since they had sex. Which practically almost feels like it is their first date.

 

That’s when he realized something. Since that night, they were practically acting like some secret lovers having making out session when no one is there in random places. Yes it took him three whole weeks to realize that. So he was acting like a secret boyfriend naturally?

 

Their whole official-unofficial relationship confuses Tetsurou more as he tries to look for an explanation at his actions. Maybe the reason why he was extra affectionate to the guy since the incident is to make Daichi feel appreciated. Daichi is his bestfriend on the first place, and he cares for him a lot. And he does not want Daichi to think that he just did it out of his raging testosterone and sexual urges. That he cannot control his heat that he will shoot his cock in the nearest hole he’ll see – although he actually did it because of that. Yes, he not only wanted to shoot his cock in a hole, but he also wanted to thrust in and out on it. But not just any hole; he specifically wanted Daichi’s that night. Tetsurou cannot explain either but that night he just wants to jump to Daichi and fuck him. In Tetsurou’s way of explaining things, _it just happened_.

 

But still, he does not want Daichi to think that Tetsurou just used him. He does not want Daichi to think that he is just the same as those whores whom Tetsurou bed every now and then. He does not want Daichi to think that he only see Daichi as an object of lust or anything. He does not want Daichi to think that… that… Hell!!! He does not know what he wants Daichi not to think!

 

But No! Tetsurou knows to himself that he was not doing those extra kisses because of guilt or anything. The truth is, he just does those stolen kisses and extra caresses because he just wants to. So he really wanted to act like a real boyfriend to Daichi now?... Then Tetsurou thought, it was not bad if he will become officially Daichi’s boyfriend. It might feel weird and unfamiliar.

 

Tetsurou look at Daichi merrily hopping to him with a sausage in his hand. It seems Daichi had another food to indulge with. “Yeah, It’s not bad at all…” Tetsurou whispered to himself.

 

Tetsurou had a mental image of him and Daichi watching a romantic movie together. It’s not like they did not do it before – An image of him driving Daichi in different places in the city, that’s rather normal, then of them wearing couple shirts with lines written ‘I’m hard to get’ and ‘I got ~~her~~ him’, of them kissing in the bay during sunset… now those are far from normal!

 

‘What the hell was I thinking?!’Tetsurou shouted in his mind. If Daichi thought that his personal troubles is equivalent to Big Bang, then he better be thankful that he does not have Tetsurou’s mental issues.

 

“You’re unbelievably hungry today.” Tetsurou commented in Daichi’s actions.

 

“I’m always hungry.”

 

“And you think just because you are hungry you can freely spend my money.” Tetsurou scoffed.

 

“You are the one who invited so you’ll do all the paying.” Daichi simply said. Tetsurou observed that Daichi was being cranky more often lately. Tetsurou wants to bring it up but he’s afraid that Daichi’s mood will turn more south. Tetsurou thought that maybe Daichi is having some troubles that he is not telling Tetsurou. If only Tetsurou knows what are those troubles exactly.

 

To be completely honest, Daichi was not really asking Tetsurou to buy him those foods just because he is hungry. There is a more major reason to that... Well, a lot of girls say that he has one seductive tongue. So why not use it to the good measures. So Daichi was able to come up with a plan, and that is… “getting-fucked-by-Tetsurou-through-the-power-of-the-tongue”. So Daichi ended up doing more tongue action making sure that Tetsurou will see him. So he did extra efforts in licking his lips- lower, upper, sideways. He even do extra effort in buying foods like ice-cream and lollipops to make sure he can show Tetsurou how good he can lick them.

 

Still, Daichi wonders why Tetsurou isn’t dragging him yet somewhere. It seems that his seduction is not working in Tetsurou. Truth be told, it really isn’t working in Tetsurou. The other man noticed Daichi’s tongue action alright. But to him, it was more like an innocent gesture. Witnessing that nasty little thing called dai-tongue almost every time may had cause immunity to him after all. Daichi realized that he should be more obvious. If simple licking won’t do then he should try making it obvious. As Oikawa said, the highest form of seduction comes to obscenity. He can’t even believe that he is listening to Oikawa.

 

“Do you think I could put this sausage wholly in my mouth?” Daichi asked Tetsurou with extra sultriness in his voice.

 

“I think you can, you have a big mouth after all.” Tetsurou meant it literally and figuratively.

 

“Do you want to see how I do it?” Daichi licked his upper lip with this trying to sound as airy yet bold as he could. He said using as what Oikawa described as I’m-gonna-to-take-you-to-the-best-ride-of-your-life-voice.

 

“Just eat that fucking sausage already.” That could have implied into something sexual if Tetsurou said it in a different manner. But no? The way Tetsurou said it, there is no freaking way that Tetsurou is implying into something sexual. That is Tetsurou being irritated, and that he literally meant it that Daichi should just eat his sausage already. After all, it was Tetsurou who bought it for him. So the latter will assume that Daichi will eat it so that his money will not be wasted.

 

In the end, Daichi did not budge and continue with his plan. He slowly opened his mouth and slowly moved the sausage to enter his mouth making sure that the way he swallow will make a sensual sight. He must show Tetsurou how good he is in sucking rod like flesh like this sausage. It was not really a waste because Tetsurou was staring at him. But instead of being aroused what Daichi is expecting and wanting, Tetsurou simply laughed at the sight in front of him. And it was not an ordinary laugh, it was a series of chuckles accompanied with claps. In an ordinary day, Daichi might find Tetsurou’s laugh cute and endearing but this is not an ordinary day this is supposed to be seduction day, not to mention Tetsurou was practically laughing at him, in a very mocking manner let me add.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Tetsurou ragged him with still hints of small laughter in his voice.

 

“I’m eating!” Daichi said. Now he’s irritated! This whole seducing Tetsurou plan is not working at all. He might as well quit it already.

 

“Stop sulking… You know I love you right?” Tetsurou said casually in a very friendly manner and sling his right arm in the back of Daichi’s neck. The gesture is very-very brotherly, but Daichi couldn’t help but blush when words such as I love you’s just slip in Tetsurou’s mouth like that.

 

While Daichi is still in his shy-blushing teenage boy self; something caught Tetsurou’s attention that he has no way to control himself but divert his eyes to the tatalicious babe standing about three feet from where he and Daichi are standing. It’s not a surprise that Tetsurou could spot hot women anywhere; because Tetsurou’s eyes are always keen in girls with long slim milky legs, and firm butt, and luscious breasts yada yada, and this girl have many of the things Tetsurou is looking for. What makes Tetsurou more turn on is that the girl is only wearing shorts. Tetsurou always prefer girls wearing shorts or mini skirt because he could have a perfect view of those legs.

 

Looking at the unaware woman from head to toe; Tetsurou now is having mental image of the same woman kicking her legs in sexy French maid outfit asking him to tell her his wish. And Tetsurou couldn’t wait for the girl to grant that wish of his, and oh boy, that wish is far from innocent. The woman then looked at his direction and noticed Tetsurou staring at him. When Tetsurou noticed it, he gave the girl his charming smile and gave the girl a light salute. The girl smiled bashfully back at Tetsurou. Score! Tetsurou’s smile remained but it did not last long since in no time he felt his arm being thrown by none other than a pissed-off Daichi.

 

‘Fuck!’ Tetsurou mentally cursed himself as he saw Daichi glaring at him chewing something in his mouth, it was obviously the sausage. When Daichi swallowed the food, Tetsurou swallowed too. The last time he saw Daichi this angry with him was when he accidentally spilled his coffee in Daichi’s aquarium and two of the fishes died.

 

Tetsurou was pretty sure that Daichi will grope him anytime but instead, Daichi walked pass him in heavy steps. It quite took long for Tetsurou to fully comprehend the situation. Tetsurou noticed that the girl he was flirting with a while ago was looking at him in both confusion and surprise, she must had seen the whole scene. ‘Fuck!’ He offered an apologetic-bashful smile to the girl and vowed lightly out of embarrassment.

 

“Excuse me…” He uttered to the girl and followed Daichi.

 

Daichi is mad for sure. First of all he is mad at that girl, he still could not believe he did all that effort in seducing Tetsurou just being beaten by a girl who practically all did is stand prettily flashing her white slim legs. He’s mad at Tetsurou, because damn, can’t he stop for once flirting with every beautiful girl he sees. He’s also mad of himself… because…

 

Tetsurou is still trailing behind Daichi when the shorter man halted which caused Tetsurou to stop in his tracks as well. Daichi turned back to meet Tetsurou. Tetsurou could see that Daichi is not that mad anymore; but there are more hints of disappointment in his face.

 

“I want to go home.” Daichi said coldly.

 

Tetsurou knows from experience that a jealous girlfriend is one of the hardest things to deal with next to a mad girlfriend because you forget your anniversary. But of course, he knows that two girlfriends finding out that they’ve been cheated at the same time still gets the gold.

 

Just like Tetsurou, Daichi is also aware that he just acted one jealous girlfriend, and he is also aware that he might not have the right to be jealous because in fact he is not Tetsurou’s girlfriend, and that he is not a girl in the first place. But can’t he help it if he practically witnessed Tetsurou flirting to a girl in front of him, and he has to be in front row seats too. Because for the record; he was in love with his friend – and he wanted to be in that girl’s position in a way.

 

“Daichi, it’s quite early don’t you think?” Tetsurou tried to speak and he’s obviously feeling uneasy and scared from his voice.

 

If this has been one of his past relationships, Tetsurou knows exactly what to do. He isn’t the master of smooth moves for nothing. But this isn’t one of those times for many obvious reasons.  So just merely following his guts, he grabbed Daichi’s hand and entangled it with him gently but with little force. Daichi restrained for a little but Tetsurou is stronger.

 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Tetsurou offered looking down at his side giving Daichi a nervous smile. ‘Please God, let this work, let this work.’

 

Daichi looked at Tetsurou quite dazed. As he looked more into Tetsurou, he felt some sincerity in Tetsurou’s smile and eyes that with that it almost took away all his negative feelings. Tetsurou really have no idea what effect that smile to Daichi was that made the smaller man forget his anxiety. Unconsciously, Daichi gave back a faint smile to Tetsurou and nodded to the other’s offer.

 

Daichi has pretty much no idea what effect did the smile he answered to Tetsurou has. Tetsurou couldn’t explain but after seeing Daichi smiled at him like that he suddenly felt more nervous and fidgety. Nonetheless, he still tried his best to calm down and lead the walk; it was him who offered it on the first place after all.

 

Daichi was not able to unleash the sex machine in Tetsurou. But truthfully, walking hand-in-hand with Tetsurou is more than he could ask for. It does feel like they are a real couple already. Daichi thought he might have got the romantic date after all.

 

Daichi felt that Tetsurou’s hand is quite tensed in his hold. Daichi look to Tetsurou to check on him but Tetsurou was facing the other side. Daichi thought that Tetsurou might be ashamed of being seen holding hands with him. Tetsurou is a straight man anyway, so he might feel ashamed of being seen this intimate with another man. But it’s alright since Tetsurou is not letting go right? So Daichi decided he will just savor the moment that Tetsurou’s hand is entangled with his. Tetsurou is shy alright, but it is not of the same reason Daichi was thinking. Little did Daichi know that Tetsurou is trying to hide his flushed cheeks from Daichi’s view.

 

‘Damn you Sawamura  Daichi!’ Tetsurou cursed in his mind. Tetsurou wonders since when did he become so unsure of himself. Tetsurou wonders since when did he become this worrisome while he’s with Daichi. Tetsurou wonders since when did he become so amateur in terms of dating. Isn’t he the ‘expert’ in this department? – Oh yes! He finally admitted it that what he and Daichi doing is actually a real date. – But then again, this is actually his first time to actually date another guy. And it has to be his friend too. But Tetsurou knows that those are not the only reasons for the strangeness and nervousness he’s feeling right now. Tetsurou cannot pinpoint what exactly, but there’s just something about Daichi that makes him act like a lovestruck teenage boy in his very first date with his very first girlfriend, or in this case, boyfriend.

 

If only Sawamura Daichi knows what he is doing to Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

\--------

 

Daichi talked to Oikawa about his situation with Tetsurou. It’s not like he has a choice. Oikawa was practically dragged to this and Oikawa being Oikawa, wants regular updates from Daichi. As it turned out, he ended up confessing that he did not do any of those repulsive stunts in the curriculum of the art of seduction program Oikawa had voluntarily enrolled and mentored him into. After Daichi’s narration, Oikawa spent the next fifteen minutes just to scold Daichi about how he failed because he did not do anything Oikawa taught him. Oikawa claimed that if at least Daichi had done the leg spreading, Daichi is not currently standing in front of him with not a single hickey and still nothing sore in his body.

 

“I think Tetsurou still likes girls.” Daichi muttered sighing as he rests his cheeks in his two hands.

 

“Of course he does! Hello! We are talking about Tetsurou here. Do you think he will go all-out-gay because he slept once with you? And you’re the bottom; it does not make much difference from fucking a girl.” Oikawa pointed out rather harshly.

 

“Oh thank you very much for the boost of self-esteem. I appreciate much your concern.” Daichi retorted in sarcasm as Oikawa just rolled his eyes.

 

“But let’s be realistic here. Don’t you think that the reason why Tetsurou is not that horny with you is that because he still gets enough sex with random women? I mean the way how you describe about him flirting in your date… Oh my gaud, Tetsurou really is a bad boy isn’t he?” Daichi used to like it how Oikawa was so exaggerated in saying every single effin thing in this universe because it is hella funny. But not today, it does only look fun if Oikawa is not talking about the Tetsurou situation.

 

“I don’t care if he still sleeps with other women.” Daichi suddenly said a fake declaration and Oikawa just raised an eyebrow.

 

“No actually I care, I care a lot if he sleeps around… And it’s… It’s just that we did not do it again, and it’s been three weeks since we did it...” Daichi could not even finish his sentence because of frustration.

 

“You’re afraid that the night you had with Tetsurou is nothing to him. That you are no different from his previous girlfriends and other sluts he had fucked…” Oikawa concluded, he does look serious when he said it. “nah… I just think you want to get laid again... it has nothing to do with pride or whatsoever…”  Oikawa spoke the words like it was a fact.

 

“But I’m not a girl. I’m more afraid that Tetsurou is not reconsidering sleeping with me again because of that. Maybe he was just insane that night…” Daichi just said lowly. Oikawa could tell that Daichi is obviously sad, disappointed.

 

 “Oh come’ on Daichi, we both know that you are prettier than many girls!” Oikawa let out!

 

“I am?”

 

“Of course you are!” Oikawa announced. As he took some sort of a ribbon from one of his drawers and move closer to Daichi. Oikawa then placed the ribbon in the side of Daichi’s head.

 

“Wait till Tetsurou see this. No man can resist your beauty.” Oikawa said giving Daichi the mirror for him to see his reflection. Daichi admits, he really does look pretty.

 

“So what do you suggest me to do, dress up like a girl?” Daichi regretted asking the question the moment it slipped in his mouth. Knowing Oikawa, he must have another crazy idea in his crazy mind.

 

“We could do some lingerie shopping later if you want.” Oikawa offered. Daichi’s eyes widened upon the proposal. Oikawa does not possibly meaning that he will wear what Candice Swanepoel was strutting in the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show. Daichi wonders if any of the lingerie will fit him knowing he’s quite curvy, big chest and ass. He also wonders if he needs to wear those large pair of wings. But most of all, he wonders if a female lingerie is comfortable at all; aren’t they kind of itchy?

 

“I’ll make sure that you will be this seductive goddess of lust and in no time Tetsurou’s cock will be shoved in your ass. Tetsurou will fuck you endlessly.” Oikawa announced merrily like he just plotted the best plan of all time. Little did they know that they are no longer alone in the room and someone actually piped in.

 

“Did I hear that right? You are trying to have Daichi fucked by Tetsurou?” Great! Oh just Great! Now Suga knows.

 

Having Oikawa knowing is more than enough, but to actually have Suga dragged in this is equivalent to apocalypse. Of course it was Oikawa who volunteered to do the story-telling since Daichi never wished to talk. And with Oikawa being the narrator, rest assured that it will be one of the most unforgettable stories anyone will hear. The next thing Daichi heard from the other bishounen were gowns, doves, roses, and church bells.

 

Suga practically volunteered himself to be the wedding planner in Daichi & Tetsurou’s supposedly nuptials? Suga even proudly informed Daichi that he has a friend working with Vivienne Westwood, so Daichi should not worry about his dress. As what Suga declared “You will be the most envied bride in Japan!” Fuck hell! Why does he have to be the bride? Yes, Tetsurou is taller than him. But he’s still a man! He has muscles and he can impregnate a woman anytime if he chose to. But of course, he has no wish of impregnating any woman as of now, even if he still dreams of having a child of his own.

 

How the hell did marriage came into Suga’s mind? No one can really tell. It’s not like he and Tetsurou are engaged. Daichi may feel – it’s more of a wish actually – like they are a couple but he really cannot tell what is in Tetsurou’s mind. It’s not like Tetsurou already proposed to him. Wait a minute, why will Tetsurou propose to him? That totally makes him the girl between the two of them. Daichi is a hopeless romantic so he likes such things as marriage proposals. He used to believe that he will be the one going to propose to a fine girl, get married and build a family. That is until he realized that he preferred cocks over pussy. Then, he thought about proposing to Tetsurou instead but dismiss it immediately because it is weirder.

 

‘Stupid Suga and his stupid wedding planning!’ Daichi cursed in his mind.

 

Oikawa of course has to remind Suga that they have to get Daichi laid millions of times by Tetsurou first to guarantee church bells. Yes, he specifically said that the only possibility that Tetsurou will marry him is when Daichi gets pregnant. Which does not totally makes sense because never will he bear Tetsurou’s child. And within an instant, Suga looked more determined. He was mumbling something in the likes of it is his duty as the vice-president, Oikawa being the president, of the their fanclub to make sure the wedding will pursue.

 

Daichi find it that Suga and Oikawa are more enthusiastic than him in this whole getting Tetsurou to bed him.  And in no time he was dragged to another Oikawa-&-Suga -Happy-Time-Special-Edition which is finding the best lingerie for Daichi.

 

“Honey, just take this as a practice for the honeymoon.” Suga said in southern bells.

 

“There will be no honeymoon going to happen!”

 

“But you want to have a honeymoon with Tetsurou don’t you?” Oikawa asked a leading question. Damn! Of course he does!

 

In the end, Daichi did not go on with what Oikawa and Suga planned for him. That was as Daichi described “One fucking retard atrocious idea!” He does not know where he got his courage to say no, but he actually did. 

 

Oikawa was not pleased at first while Suga was rather supportive saying “It’s up to your choice on how you wish to snatch your man... Now go and get that D! rarrrrr!” Daichi thinks that Suga’s growl at the end is over the top and unnecessary, but then again, it’s Suga.

 

Daichi thought that maybe having Suga knowing isn’t actually that bad. So in the end, Oikawa complied. Daichi just hoped that he found his courage sooner, at least until before Oikawa informed the saleslady that the supposedly lingerie they would buy was for him. Daichi swore that he will not go back to that store again. There is no need to go back anyway; for he will not wear women’s lingerie just to have sex with Tetsurou again. After all, he’s not that desperate isn’t he?

 

\--------

 

After more than three weeks and almost four since the unforgettable night, Tetsurou and Daichi had finally found a common time that allows Daichi to hang out in Tetsurou’s condominium unit. Daichi regularly do sleepovers in Tetsurou’s place but the chances had been slimmer lately. It also did not help that both of them were pretty busier with their respective shits. But what really matters is that they had made time to actually made time to spend together.

 

Just like the previous sleepovers, it went like it how it was used to. As usual, Daichi appeared in front of Tetsurou’s door wearing an oversized t-shirt, jersey shorts and flip flops. He was carrying a big hiking bag which is stuffed with foods, games, and dvd. The moment Daichi stepped inside Tetsurou’s unit; he immediately rushed to the kitchen and set out the foods first as Tetsurou just observed him taking out every single item from the big bag.

 

It seems that Daichi is in the mood to play Iron Chef today by the looks of the food items that are coming out from his bag, most of them are raw ingredients. Daichi does not look like one, but he actually is pretty good in cooking. It’s just that he does not cook as much often as those two. Not to mention, Daichi is the type that cooks the more unusual cuisines like this seafood pasta thingy that he is trying to prepare now. Sometimes, Daichi may go as far as experimenting and making his own recipe. Tetsurou is pretty aware that this must be Daichi’s first time to cook this dish, and he is glad to be the first one to taste it.

 

Tetsurou was in the kitchen the whole time Daichi was cooking. He was only there to observe Daichi cooking. Daichi does not like it when someone is interrupting when he’s cooking, he preferred doing it solo, but he usually does not mind spectators. And to be completely honest, Tetsurou had always preferred only observing. He loves the homely feel coming from Daichi whenever he cooks. Tetsurou thought that he wouldn’t mind seeing Daichi in his kitchen cooking every single day. It was such a lovely sight.

 

When the food was cooked, Tetsurou did not wait any longer and take out a plate and put a large amount of pasta in it for him to indulge “Hey! You voracious man!” Daichi scowled but his expression soften the next moment he saw Tetsurou stuffing a large forkful of pasta in his mouth. It’s really an interesting to see how the always well-mannered Tetsurou who knows every fucking rule in the tablet of table manners could eat like a three-year-old hungry boy.

 

Tetsurou with his big mouth and strong jaw muscles did successfully chewed the pasta in his mouth and swallowed it “Your cooking is great…the second best in the world that I ever tasted.” He said to break in eating, but it was only a second when he stuffed another forkful in his mouth.

 

Daichi felt a little disappointed in Tetsurou’s compliment, if it was even called a compliment “Second? Why only second? What’s the first?” Daichi asked frowning. Tetsurou stopped in chewing his food, there is no way he is going to answer that question. Why second? Because the most delicious thing that Tetsurou tasted is…Daichi himself.

 

Tetsurou did manage to swallow his food and chose to escape the topic with his joker-like smile. “Why won’t you eat? You’re the one who cooked it. You should taste how good it is.” Tetsurou did successfully escape the conversation as Daichi seemed not to bother with the tastiest thing Tetsurou had tasted. He isn’t preschool anymore where being first is like the biggest deal in the world, right?

 

They did eat peacefully, if your definition of peaceful is constant laughs and blabbers, a little toying with food, and some childish arguments. But that actually is peaceful, because the real chaos happened a few minutes after they ate. Yes people, Tetsurou for the nth time since that night made his move towards Daichi. And just like the previous ones, Daichi will respond helplessly to it, and what happened next is pretty much predictable…

 

“Why did you stop?” Daichi asked, his voice sounding hurt and bewildered.

 

Tetsurou looked away from Daichi, he had that regret look in him again “Can we just drop it and watch television instead, or do something else?” Tetsurou spoke sounding kind of restless.

 

“Is that because I’m not a girl?” Daichi finally snapped. There is no better way to solve this than to actually confront it right? But of course Daichi did not have that in his mind, he just snapped.

 

“What?” Tetsurou reacted totally surprised and clueless to what Daichi was implying.

 

“That’s the reason why you always back out every time we are about to do it right?” Daichi continued, Tetsurou could see that Daichi was kind of trembling. It made Tetsurou worried a little “But I don’t want to dress up like a girl as what Oikawa suggested. If you can’t have sex with me again because I’m a man, then it’s alright. You just have to tell me.”

 

“Oikawa?” Tetsurou bolted the question that makes Daichi scared. If Tetsurou finds out that he is confining his troubles with Oikawa, or if Tetsurou finds out his thoughts on the first place; who knows how much lower he will feel. “Okay never mind?” Tetsurou just dismissed, whatever Oikawa’s business here, he does not care.

 

“So the reason why you think we are not having sex for another time is because I realized that you’re a dude?” Tetsurou asked, Daichi simply nodded slowly he is becoming more frightened by every second in how the things are about to turn out.

 

“Okay listen to me! And don’t interrupt until I finished talking.” Tetsurou sounded like he was telling Daichi a very important rule. Daichi nodded again, he just doesn’t know what to say anymore nor want to talk. Tetsurou sighed with agitation as he prepares himself for a round of an exhaustive explanation.

 

“On the first place, when we are at that gathering, there were lines of girls whom would gladly spread their legs for me.” Okay that sound conceited, but it wasn’t a lie anyway. “So if I was looking for a girl that time, that wouldn’t be a problem. I’m pretty aware that you don’t have pussy the first time I slept with you and I know you will not have them. ‘Although you have fine boobs, godly ass, fine legs and nirvana thighs’ And I was sober when we did it, and you know that…” Daichi just nodded processing every word from Tetsurou “Daichi, we both know I’m a sex hungered man, and yes I admit that I still love pussy. And I think I will always love them no matter what. But it does not mean that I don’t want to have sex with you anymore… And let me tell you, I always think of banging you! God knows how much I want to bang you right now.” Daichi was struck with Tetsurou’s words. That was quite, lack of a better word, straightforward.

 

“I just, I don’t know…” Tetsurou sighed in a lower voice. This made Daichi frowned in confusion for a second. What the hell is Tetsurou trying to say?

 

“All those times in the janitor’s closet, in the fitting room, in the men’s restroom, in the alley, and in the car; I really want to do it with you. But every time we are about to go that far I feel disgusted.”

 

“So I’m disgusting?”

 

“I said just listen to me! And no you’re not! I am not disgusted by you… I feel disgusted because it felt disgustingly wrong… I… I don’t want to have sex with you randomly just because I am horny. It just feels wrong… At least, I want to have sex with you the proper way.” Tetsurou sighed and continued. “Yes, if we have sex. I want to do it the right way with you…I want to do it with more meaning. Because I just don’t want to treat you like any other person. You are special and I want to treat you one. I feel like I am disrespecting you and what we have.”

 

“I don’t know it back then, but now I figured it out why.” Tetsurou took another deep breathe before continuing.

 

“I really like you Daichi, and if we would have sex again I want you to know that first. And for me to be officially be your boyfriend.” Tetsurou ended his statement with more calmness as he looked into Daichi’s eyes baring all his truth.

 

Daichi has not even realized it himself how Tetsurou’s words struck him that he’s almost close to tears upon hearing them. It was not the love declaration he’s been dreaming of; nor an eternal promise of commitment; and Tetsurou might only babbling his thoughts and feelings. But screw that! This reality pawns all his fairy tales. Those words are probably the sweetest and most sincere thing the other man had said to him.

 

“Hey? Why are you crying?” Tetsurou almost started panicking at Daichi’s teary expression. Now he made Daichi cry, that totally makes him the bad guy.

 

It was when Daichi jumped to him and wrap his arms around Tetsurou’s neck tightly as Daichi’s head was rested in Tetsurou’s chest did he realized what really was Daichi’s tears really are for. A smile appeared from Tetsurou’s face as he nuzzled his face to Daichi’s neck.

 

“Are you confessing?”

 

“Yes I am. What will be your answer?”

 

“I’d love to be your boyfriend Tetsurou, and I like you too.” Daichi said. “Take me to the bedroom.” Daichi’s voice is warm, sultry, and invigorating against Tetsurou’s ear. Tetsurou wondered how a person could change when he’s aroused. Daichi was never this aggressive and submissive, even in their first night.

 

“My pleasure.” Tetsurou whispered back, his hands moved down till he reached Daichi’s buttocks and gave it a light squeeze lifting it. Daichi took it as cue and in light volt, he jumped wrapping his legs around Tetsurou’s waist as Tetsurou carried him.

 

Daichi hold on to Tetsurou’s shoulder as he raised his body to meet Tetsurou’s eyes as he looked down. Holding Tetsurou’s face in both of his hands, Daichi leans down to kiss Tetsurou. It was meant to be chaste at first but it did not take long before both parties become more submissive to their desires. While still in the heat of their fervent lip-locking, Tetsurou began to walk still carrying Daichi in his hands. The walk was quite clumsy but Tetsurou did manage to make it to the bedroom.

 

Tetsurou laid Daichi in his bed together with his body on top of the smaller male. It was only then did they stop kissing. Daichi’s hands remained lazily laid in Tetsurou’s scalp as Tetsurou nuzzles in Daichi’s neck. Both of them are limp in heavy breathing. Tetsurou was the first to move as he rose up letting Daichi’s hand fall clumsily in his own chest.

 

Standing near the edge of the bed, Tetsurou took off his shirt in a manner he is known for. As to how Daichi always describes, just like those leading men in the movies. He leaned down to take Daichi’s lips in his as they shared another sappy kiss as one of his hand grab into the hem of Daichi’s oversized shirt taking it off from Daichi’s body. Their lips parted ending the kiss to make way for the shirt to glide smoothly away from Daichi’s body leaving him naked by the torso.

 

Tetsurou moved further down sending wet kisses to Daichi’s neck, to his chest, to his abdomen, until his mouth just rested above the part of Daichi’s crotch. Tetsurou opened his mouth wider as he bit Daichi’s buldge beneath the fabric of Daichi’s shorts and boxers. This made Daichi mewl. Without further delay, Tetsurou take away Daichi’s short pants and boxers in one swift motion. Daichi is now lying fully naked in Tetsurou’s bed; but Tetsurou could not care less, at least not until he was totally naked as well. He stood up in a rush, and it was also in a rush that he took off his sweatpants along with his boxers.

 

Tetsurou look down to his bed just to witness an obscene image right before him. Daichi was lying in his bed naked in his glory with all his limbs spread wide ready for Tetsurou to ravish. Tetsurou bit his lip at the hot image in front of him. It was when their eyes locked when Tetsurou made his move as he went to his bed crawling above Daichi’s body keeping the eye contact. He leaned down again for another torrid kiss, the sensation multiplied since as there are no longer pieces of fabric between their skins. They don’t have time for any more foreplay. They already had too much of that in weeks.

 

They carry on with their ministrations, tongues still twisting, bending, swinging, twirling, rolling inside of their mouths. Daichi’s arms wrapped around Tetsurou’s neck and his leg’s around Tetsurou’s waist as Tetsurou let his body be pulled closer to Daichi’s. They could feel each other’s heat in their tongues, in their skins, and in their hard cocks pressed together.  And in no time, they were possessed by each other and they started to move…

 

Just like that, all the games and DVD’s that Daichi brought was forgotten, for their scheduled procrastinating activities were scrapped to give way for a more fun perhaps– but a better description would be – for a more meaningful activity. Maybe that was just sugarcoating, for the sex itself is not only an activity that obviously both men did enjoy and was pleasured more, but also something they would shamelessly choose over anything; but it cannot be denied that it was also an act that allowed them to express their selves in a way that words couldn’t…

 

Yes, Tetsurou and Daichi had engaged themselves to another full time sexual activity after three and a half weeks. They did it for two rounds, three if you include the handjob session, which everyone might not consider because there is no penetration.

 

Repeating for emphasis, they had SEXED again. And the best part of it – they were officially a couple.

 


End file.
